


Dawn and Misfortune

by KingByleth



Series: Dawn and Misfortune [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action, Adventure, Early Death, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Hate, Humor, Love, Maybe a few biblical references, Murder, Suspense, War, cool fight scenes, post story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingByleth/pseuds/KingByleth
Summary: New story. New threats. New Villains. All taking place after the Verdant Wind story. Byleth and Lysithea are married as husband and wife as the king and queen of fodlan living a long happy life with their son and daughter. This post story will start an adventure with the entire family going through times of trials and obstacles, but their family bond will remain strong through out all of it. Will they be able to stop this new villain?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lysithea von Ordelia & OC daughter, Lysithea von Ordelia & OC son, My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth & OC son, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unti | Byleth & OC daughter, OC villain/OC villain, Raphael Kirsten & Ignatz Victor, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Dawn and Misfortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658002
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Sunrise scrapes the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Male Byleth x Lysithea is the one true canon ship for both of them. There is too much evidence for it. And the ship is absolutely amazing. Both of my favorite characters being happy and that they love each other is absolutely amazing. Plus they have children together. AMAZING! I always liked post stories and sequels, so I took it upon myself to create one. With the best ship in hand, I decided to take some of my own OC's into consideration as well. Enjoy! :).

Upon the land of fodlan, arose a sunrise that shined among all the lands. It has been years since the fall of the undead nemesis, and fodlan was at peace. Byleth Eisner was crowned the new king of united fodlan while Claude von Riegan took the throne of almyra. Both them and golden deer as well as the ashen wolves overcame a grand war against the empire and kingdom of fodlan. Edelgard, Dimitri, those who slither in the dark, and even nemesis was felled during that Great War.

However, though Byleth was happy with his friends that were once his students, none of them made him happier than Lysithea von Ordelia. A student cursed with a limited life span sprung a relationship after Byleth has saved her from her two crests. He then ask for her hand in marriage after she began her family's dissolution, as he was consumed with love, and out of pure joy and love, Lysithea accepted, and they began their long full lives as husband and wife. Eventually, they had two loving children. A son and a daughter.

It was during a day where Byleth was out training with the ashen wolves, as they later became Byleth's royal guard. Byleth, Balthus, and Yuri were at field, dueling each other to increase their strength. The clashing off metal was fierce, as it was an intense duel, unil it eventually stopped.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Balthus panted as he is exhausted.

"Hehe, alright Balthus. You did well." Byleth commented after putting away his sword of the creator.

Yuri then walked over to where Balthus was and gave him a pat on the back. He was observing the two while they were dueling, leaning back on some crates they brought as supplies.

"Don't worry Balthus. You will get him some day." Yuri said.

"Easy for you to say! His majesty is monster when it comes to fighting." Balthus replied as he panted one last time.

Byleth only laughed. He knew he was skilled fighter, but Balthus's compliment couldn't help but make him chuckle.

"Alright. Well, I'm heading back to the castle. I must see Lysithea right now." Byleth said as began going towards the direction of the castle.

"Very well, your majesty. We will accompany you there." Yuri said.

Later, Byleth made into the castle within its halls. There, he sees Lysithea in his purple queen dress, walking towards her husband Byleth.

"Welcome home, my love." Lysithea said as she kissed Byleth on his cheek. 

Byleth responded by kissing Lysithea on the lips. Hi wife always loved him, and he loved her as well. A warm welcome by her always made his day better. 

"Dad!" A teenage voice called out towards Byleth.

Upon the stairs stood a boy who seemed to be around the age of fourteen, waiting to see his father.

"Hello Isaiah. It's good to see you in high spirits." Byleth commented.

Isaiah Ordelia Eisner. He was quite tall for someone at the age of fourteen. His entire resembles that of some sort of ninja with spikes on his arms as he was training to become an assassin. He also had teal green hair which was Byleth's hair color before fusing with sothis.

"Thanks Dad. I've been practicing with my bow to get better as an assassin. You should've seen it." Isaiah said with a smile as he gave his father a hug.

"Well, why don't you tell me about over dinner? I'm sure you did well." Byleth complimented him.

"Sure thing Dad." Isaiah said.

"Is father finally home?" A voice was heard after a girl was walking down the stairs.

"Ah! Lilith. Come give your father a hug." Byleth smiled as he walked over to hug his daughter.

"Alright, alright. Here is one for you, father." Lilith responded with a chuckle as she gratefully hugged her father.

While Isaiah looked more like Byleth, Lilith took her appearance from Lysithea. She was also calm while Isaiah was energetic, but sometimes the opposite would happen during some instances. She sported longer hair than Lysithea and while it was originally brown, she dyed it white so she could look like her mother. She also wore a black dress with violet outlines, revealing that she wanted to become a Valkyrie. She is also twelve years old in comparison to his brother.

"I have also been advancing in magic from mother. I'm getting a good grasp on banshee." Lilith said.

"You also took a nap during the middle of the day." Lysithea commented.

That sentence caught Lilith off guard and Isaiah bursted out laughing. Lilith acted like she was betrayed.

"Mother! Naps are a priority!" Lilith said with frustration towards Lysithea, who merely chuckled in return.

"I know Lilith, but you take it too much from Hapi." said Lysithea with a smile.

Lilith frowned at mischief from her mother, and Isaiah continued to laugh. But in the end they all still smiled as Byleth cheered them up.

"Now, how about we have some derdriu styled fried pheasant for dinner with fries? I'm starving." Byleth suggested.

Isaiah immediately snapped back into attention, as he was always starving as well.

"Yay! Let's go eat!" Isaiah exclaimed as he immediately ran up stairs to the kitchen.

"I cannot wait!" Lilith also exclaimed as she ran up stairs as well.

"Shall we, my love?" Lysithea asked as she held his hand.

"Of course, my love." Byleth answered.

The both gave a kiss before they walked up stairs to join there children.

"Dinner is served, your majesty." Melina said, who was the royal family's personal maid.

"Thank you Melina. It looks delicious." Byleth said after gazing upon his meal.

"My pleasure." Melina responded with a smile.

Before the Eisner royal family began eating, they said a prayer, to bless their food.

Eventually, the finished their meal with satisfaction. It was a family favorite meal.

"Mhmm. That was filling. Thank you for the meal Melina." Isaiah said slouched over on his chair.

"Hehehe. Thank you, prince Isaiah. It means a lot to receive such a compliment from you, your highness." Melina replied.

Isaiah in turn, smiled and winked at Melina, in which she responded with a giggle.

"Goodness, that meal could please anyone. I can say for certain that I'm satisfied with dinner." Lilith commented.

"Well now, how about we make some sweets after such a delicious meal?" Lysithea asked everyone.

"YES PLEASE!" Both Isaiah and Lilith jumped as the heard that word.

Lysithea and Byleth both laughed, as they know that their children inherited Lysithea's sweet addiction.

"Sounds great, cupcake." Byleth smiled still in his chair.

Lysithea blushed. She always loved it when Byleth called her that.

However before Lysithea went to make the preparations, someone came bursting through the door.

"PROFESSOR! I HAVE SOMETHING TO REPORT!" The gatekeeper shouted before stopping to bow before Byleth and Lysithea.

"What is the report?" Byleth asked with concern.

"There are bandits attacking a nearby village to the east! The knights of the village a requesting backup!" The gatekeeper exclaimed.

"Alright. Gather my men, and inform the Ashen wolves. I'll head shortly." Byleth said with determination.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" The gatekeeper shouted as ran back to inform the others.

"Do you wish to join me, Lysithea?" Byleth asked his wife, seeing if she wanted some action.

"You go on ahead. I'll watch the kids. Please be careful." Lysithea responded.

"Good luck Dad!" Isaiah exclaimed wishing Byleth the best of luck.

"Yes. Please return safely." Lilith added on.

Lysithea then walked over and gave Byleth a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll be sure to return cupcake." Byleth responded as he gave Lysithea a kiss as well.

Byleth then grabbed the sword of the creator and prepared for a fight.

Later, Byleth approached the sight of where the bandit attack was, dawning his enlightened one robe and armor (even though he wore it the entire day). Yuri, balthus, Hapi, and Constance and several soldiers came to his aid to face off the bandits.

"The bandits seem to start attacking the plaza of the village." Yuri commented observing from a distance with the others. 

"Their attacks seems coordinated. Looks like they have the leader." Byleth commented as well.

"Well then, let's stop them. My fists are itching for a fight." Balthus said has he readied his gauntlets.

"Do you guys need me to sigh again?" Hapi asked.

"It won't be necessary Hapi. This should be easy for us to take on hopefully." Constance said in the shade.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" Byleth asked with determination.

The ashen wolves all nodded, ready to seize victory.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Byleth said as he signaled everyone to attack.

Meanwhile as the bandits pillaged, the speak of their next move.

"Alright. This place seems to be dry now. Let's move on to the next part of the village." A bandit announced. But before the could make their next move, a fireball hit the bandits hand causing him to drop his sword and scream in pain while his hand was on fire. The bandits turned to see Byleth, who castes the fire magic.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Byleth exclaimed.

"The king?! That's impossible!" A bandit shouted with a great deal of shock.

"Surrender now, and your lives might be spared. Otherwise, you will deal with consequences." Byleth said that calmly. Yet the bandits where still intimidated.

"We can't surrender! We won't be able to keep the gold!" A bandit explained. Byleth remained unwavered.

"Then prepare to die." Byleth said pointing the sword of the creator at the bandits.

"Boys! Protect the goods!" Another bandit shouted before they all attacked.

Byleth unleashed the sword of the creator into its whip form and swiped it across the ground, causing knock back to the bandits.

He took on several by himself. Interchangeably using both his sword and ragnarok to take down bandits. No matter how hard the bandits tried, they couldn't land a blow him. With the sword of the creator in his right hand and ragnarok magic on his left, he perfectly dodged, parried, and countered every move the bandits made, causing there to be a pile of bodies near him.

Balthus was plowing through enemies like a charging through them like a bull. Meanwhile yuri ran across the wall, and pounced on the remaining enemies.

"Hey! Those last two were mine!" Balthus grumpily said while yuri put away his sword.

"Hey. Sometimes you got get your own fun here." Yuri said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Hapi was chasing down some runaway bandits until a block of ice blocked them.

"Bye bye." Hapi said before casting a banshee spell.

The bandits pleaded no, but she blasted them off into the sky.

"Thanks for your help Constance." Hapi said to gloomy Constance in the sky.

"I'm glad my efforts weren't wasted." Constance said.

It wasn't before long the bandits accepted defeat. Most of them began to run away.

"This is getting out of hand! Forget the money! I'm outta here!" A bandit said retreating.

Byleth's soldiers cheered for their victor, while the ashen wolves congratulated each other. But before Byleth could join the celebration.....

"HAAAAAAAAA!" A deep shout came from a big knight came in and attempted to attack Byleth.

Byleth dodge all of his strikes, but the knight was close to landing a blow. He was cladded in black armor, and the armor didn't look like any normal great knight armor. There was a feathery headpiece on top of the helmet, and the helmet had an opening of where the eyes and mouth seemed to be in the form of a T.

He also carried big black molten axe. And surprisingly his strikes were swift as far Byleth could tell.

"Hmph. So the king of fodlan is truly skilled as they say..." the black knight said with a deep commanding voice.

Byleth became confused, but before he could ask a question, the black great knight mounted his horse.

"This is only the beginning. We will meet again." The black knight said and left.

Byleth turned towards the ashen wolves with concern.

"What do you think he means?" Byleth asked.

"Who knows your majesty. But we might as well head back. I'm sure Lysithea is worried sick about you." Yuri said.

Byleth nodded and gazed at the sunset, before departing to the castle. He then took the black knights words of warning, but right now, he wishes to see Lysithea.

Meanwhile, late at night...

"My lord. We have succeeded." The black knight said.

"Good." A dark voice responded.

"Our time... is now."

To be continued...


	2. The night that glares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth arrives back at his castle to see his wife Lysithea and his children to regail the battle at the plaza. Claude and Hilda eventually drop in to greet his friend, and they enjoy their night together. Yet Byleth can't shake the feeling, that someone in the darkness is..... looming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Byleth x Lysithea is the best ship for male Byleth and Lysithea. There is too much evidence for it. So what better way to spread the love than writing (hopefully) an engaging fanfic. This is a post story, taking place after the fall of nemesis. I hope you can look forward to seeing the rest of my fanfic. Enjoy! :)

* * *

After the sunlight's final debut, a crescent moon began to arise, signaled that the day was at an end, bringing forth the night. Byleth and his men made their way towards the castle, to tell his wife the good news. 

And yet, something didn't feel right. That battle contained merely bandits looking for gold. But that great knight... he seemed experienced. Strong. And worst of all, intimidating.

Byleth continued to ponder. 

"He didn't seem... like an ordinary foe." Byleth thought to himself.

He and his men were in a meadow not far from the castle. While the moon shined bright before the land, a burly man began to walk towards Byleth.

"Hey your majesty. What do you think was up with that last knight you fought?" Balthus asked as he caught with Byleth.

Byleth retained his calm and serious demeanor. He knew that question was going to be asked eventually. Though the problem is that he doesn't have an answer at this point.

"I don't know Balthus." Byleth answered.

"Honestly, for intent and purposes, that guy didn't seem normal. Black armor. A molten axe. Almost hit Chatterbox. He probably could've captured a fortress all by himself." Hapi commented.

"Too true Dear Hapi. But why would he be with the bandits if he was this fierce?" Constance asked.

Hapi and Constance were right. He donned black armor and wielded a molten axe. And yet, he was amongst bandits. None of it made sense to Byleth or to anyone.

"So many questions, but so little answers. I hate to not know, but we're going to have to put it off to the side. We are almost there." Yuri commented.

They all gazed above to find they were almost near the castle walls. There trip was about to end.

"Yuri is right. Let us all get some rest. A victory is still a victory." Byleth said with his usual monotonous voice.

The Ashen wolves nodded. As soon as they came towards the gate, Byleth could see Lysithea waiting at the entrance. She then ran into Byleth's arms and gave him a hug. Byleth responded with a hug as well, enjoying the embrace of his wife.

Everyone parted their ways for the evening. Byleth and Lysithea made their back to the kitchen to enjoy the last of the sweets.

"Here you go handsome." Lysithea said passing a plate slightly full of cookies and cakes.

"Thank you, cupcake." Byleth responded taking the plate of sweets.

"I'm sorry there isn't any more. Isaiah and Lilith took a good portion." Lysithea said.

Byleth raised an eyebrow hearing those words.

"Just Isaiah and Lilith?" Byleth asked.

Lysithea blushed. She knew wasn't a good liar, but she wanted to get away with eating some the sweets as well.

"Alright. I ate some as well. But at least I left some for you. Isaiah and Lilith would've ate them all." Lysithea defended herself. 

Byleth merely ate a cake. After all, he was a little tired after the battle. While Byleth was pondering, Lysithea took a seat in front Byleth, and placed her hand on his.

"What's wrong my love?" Lysithea asked.

"How can you tell something is wrong with me? I'm still pretty emotionless." Byleth commented.

"Oh come on, Byleth. I know that isn't true. You smile every time around me and Isaiah and Lilith." Lysithea said with a smile.

Byleth gave a faint smile. No one knew him better than his wife Lysithea. But he knew eventually, he would have to tell what happened at the plaza. "We defeated the bandits... but there was one great knight... that was not like the rest." Byleth told Lysithea. Byleth told the entire story to Lysithea, and she in turn listened intently. She also asked general questions for her curiosity and to help out Byleth. But in the end, it was all a mystery about who that knight was. "Well, all that matters is that your safe. And you reclaimed the plaza. Soon we'll figure this out... together." Lysithea said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah... together." Byleth said as he hugged her. They made their towards their bedroom, so they may their rest after such a battle. The next day... "Alright. Look into the middle of the target and focus." Byleth said guiding Isaiah as he holding a bow and arrow, aiming directly at the target. It was daylight and the royal decided to practice their using their weapons in a field outdoors near the castle, which they use a training field. Byleth was training Isaiah into wielding a bow to excel at being an assassin while Lysithea helped Lilith in her magic to be a great Valkyrie. "Focus..... aaannnd..... fire." Byleth said signaling with a hand motion besides Isaiah. Isaiah released his arrow and it flew through the wind. The arrow guided itself towards the middle of the target, and Isaiah and Byleth cheered as it was a success. They gave each other a high five and a hug. "Excellent job Isaiah. Keep it up and you will be able to pass your certification exam and succeed as an assassin." Byleth commented. Then over towards their right, Lysithea was helping Lilith training casting a banshee spell. Instead of a target, they used a lot to use the effects of magic on. "Alright, Lilith. Concentrate to cast the negative energy onto the log. Concentrate..." Lysithea said guiding Lilith into her new spell. After a brief moment of silence, Lilith waved the palm of her at the log, and a swarm of black spheres began encircling and hitting the log, causing to rot and burn. Lysithea applauded Lilith for her success and Lilith gave a bow as if she was on stage. Byleth and Isaiah met up with Lysithea and Lilith, as they were done with training today. "Alright, you two are free. Me and your mother will have tea at the gardens. In the meantime, you two better behave." Byleth warned his two children. "Yes father." Both of them said in unison, before the were left to their on devices. Byleth and Lysithea made their way towards the gardens where Melina prepared tea and sweets. "Tea your majesty?" Melina asked holding a tea pot. "Yes, thank you Melina." Byleth responded holding out his cup. Melina gracefully poured in the tea. Byleth then took a sip while Lysithea was eating a cupcake. "Is there anything else I can do for you your majesty?" Melina asked. "No. You're free to go Melina." Byleth responded. "Thank you, your majesty. If you'll excuse me." Melina said with a smile and bowed out. 

"Oh wait. I forgot to let you know that king Claude and queen Hilda from almyra are coming to visit and we made the preparations for you, your majesty." Melina added on before she left.

Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other. Lysithea gave a frown before Byleth replied to the news.

"Alright. We will prepare for his arrival." Byleth said to Melina. 

Melina bowed before she left. Lysithea remained a little unsettled about the news.

"Of all the people to come here, why did it have to be Claude?" Lysithea said and rolled her eyes.

"But Claude's apart the family. He is like a brother to me and you, and an uncle to Isaiah and Lilith." Byleth responded.

"Yeah, but he keeps treating me like a child." Lysithea said.

"Don't worry, Lysithea. No one treats my wife like a child." Byleth said though with his same monotone voice.

He then kissed Lysithea's hand and she blushed.

"Alright. Protect me my king." Lysithea said with a giggle.

Byleth gave a faint smile. Lysithea always knew he could trust Byleth, and so she did. But before Byleth could grab another cupcake...

"Hey my love... are we going to have to tell him what happened yesterday?" Lysithea asked, remembering the mysterious great knight.

Byleth stopped and brought his hand back. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes. If that knight is a threat, then we need all the help we can get." Byleth responded.

Lysithea nodded and they both continued on with their time together before Claude and Hilda came to the castle.

Later that night...

"The king and queen of Alymra have arrived." the Gatekeeper proclaimed.

Byleth, Lysithea, Isaiah, and Lilith were at the entrance of the castle in Derdriu. Maids and servants all prepared for their arrival from Alymra. They would usually visit from time to time, after all, most of the golden deer were like family to each other.

The grand doors were opened and outside of the castle was a man with tan skin and in a yellow suit, designed for Ariel mobility and endurance. He also a thick beard, that was slightly unkepted. On his left was a woman with long pink hair that was in a ponytail. She boasted a long pink and black dress. The couple was none other than Claude and Hilda.

"My friend. It's good to see you." Claude said walking up to shake Byleth's hand.

"Claude. It's good to see you too." Byleth said in his same monotonous voice, shaking his hand.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit. I guess old habits die hard." Claude commented.

"Wow Lysithea. You seem different! Have you changed your hair?" Hilda asked finishing her hug for Lysithea.

"No. Its still the same style as usual. But it's nice to see you again." Lysithea commented.

Hilda giggled and Claude gave a smile as he saw Isaiah and Lilith.

"I see you two have grown quite a bit. You two haven't been giving your parents any trouble have you?" Claude ask them both.

"Of course not uncle Claude. We would never cause our wonderful parents trouble." Isaiah said proudly.

"Yes, never. Well, at least I made sure he didn't cause trouble." Lilith said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed, including Byleth, for Lilith's comment. Meanwhile Isaiah glared at his sister, who only responded with a chuckle.

After awhile, both the royal family and the couple were at the dining hall of the castle, as Claude commented that he was starving during the trip. Byleth saw this coming, and prepared the maids beforehand to make the meals for all of them to eat.

"I. Am. Stuffed. It's nice to eat a meal with good company." Claude commented, finished with his meal.

"Yes. But next time, we're packing some food. These maids probably worked death for us." Hilda said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But they definitely try their hardest." Byleth commented.

All of them were finished with their meals, yet Byleth, Lysithea, Claude, and Hilda remained to chat.

"Mom, may I be excused?" Isaiah asked kindly.

"May I be excused as well mother?" Lilith asked as well.

"Yes. You two may go." Lysithea said.

Both of them left to the living room containing a fire place. 

"Look at your children with such manners. Delyla and Benson still need improvement on their manners." Hilda commented.

"No children are perfect. But all of us parents love our children no matter what." Claude commented, and everyone nodded in agreement.

But then Byleth turned to Lysithea, for a matter that needed to be discussed.

"Byleth." Lysithea said, signaling him to address the topic.

Byleth nodded and then turned towards to face Claude.

"Claude. Hilda. There is a matter we need to discuss." Byleth said.

Claude and Hilda then looked at each other with confusion before the gave their full attention.

"What is it?" Claude asked.

"Recently, we encountered a bandit attack nearby a village. While we defeated them, there was a great knight that was not like the the rest of the bandits." Byleth explained.

"We don't know who it is, or where he came from. But whatever his motives are, we worry he maybe a threat." Lysithea added on.

"Well whoever he is, you have our support. We won't let him bring any danger towards anyone." Hilda said with determination.

"Give us every detail about him. We will try to help the best we can." Claude also said.

"Thank you both." Byleth responded.

Byleth gave them the entire that happened yesterday. Claude and Hilda paid close attention to anything suspicious, but it still remained a mystery.

Eventually, Claude and Hilda left. They had a long trip ahead of them on their journey back to Alymra. Byleth and Lysithea made their way to the living room to join up with their children. Eventually, Isaiah fell asleep on Byleth's left shoulder and Lilith fell asleep on Lysithea's lap. Byleth and Lysithea sat next to each other and Lysithea lied on Byleth's right shoulder.

"Well, I guess tonight has been a success." Lysithea commented with a yawn.

"Yeah, but still no leads on that knight." Byleth responded.

"Don't worry, my love. We will figure it out together." Lysithea said before falling asleep.

Byleth smiled at Lysithea while she sleeped. But all of sudden, Byleth looked towards a window in the living room and something caught his eye.

On the northeast tower, at the very top, a dark blue figure stood there. A large dark cape was flowing through the night wind and the figure had dark red eyes. It seemed to be watching them. Observing even. But before Byleth got up to take a closer look, it vanished. Disappeared without a trace. And wherever it loomed in the darkness, the figure was never found.

"What was that?" Byleth asked.

To be continued...


	3. Fuel to Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Lysithea to a new day, greeted with jobs they must do as royals. It isn't until later that Byleth and Lysithea are requested audiences for matters at house Gautier. They decide to take the route through Aillel as a means of being the quickest route. Upon travel, Byleth is worried about the safety of the kingdom and his family. Lysithea comforts him, telling him that they will not falter and that they will be okay. But once they reached Aillel, an all too familiar enemy is there. And he is no ordinary fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time I introduce 1 of 4 OC villains. Byleth and Lysithea are being piled on to the mystery about who these villains are and what do they want. The great knight at the village and now a darkness observing over Byleth and Lysithea. Yet despite this mystery alluding them, their bond will remain strong. Will they solve the puzzle? We may never know. I hope you guys can look forward to the entire story. Enjoy! :)

It was a new dawn. Byleth and Lysithea were in a grand bedroom that contained a perfect view of the entire kingdom. They were asleep on a king sized bed.

Originally, Byleth and Lysithea were in the living room last night. But as it was getting late that, they made an effort to put Isaiah and Lilith to bed as they were fast asleep, before sleeping themselves.

Byleth turned over on his side to see the bright daylight as the sun rose above the earth. He then sat up on the bed and looked at his wife.

"It is time to wake up cupcake." Byleth said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

Lysithea then slightly opened her eyes and blinked before sitting up as well. After rubbing her eyes, she looked at her husband and smiled.

"Good morning, handsome." Lysithea said and then kissed him on the cheek.

Byleth smiled a little bit, and then got out of bed to open the curtains. Behind the window was the sunrise shining above the kingdom. He then walked towards a wardrobe and opened it to see a wide variety of clothes.

"Today we will be answering the people's requests. They require audience from us." Byleth said as he was sorting through his clothes.

"Not a day goes by when we have to help the people." Lysithea said with a chuckle.

Byleth also gave a small chuckle and a small smile. As soon as he took off his night clothes, Lysithea gazed at Byleth's back, and went into a trance. While Raphael and Balthus were on a whole other level, Byleth was perfectly well built and he is quite healthy and fit. Lysithea had to admit, she was drooling at the sight.

"Lysithea? You alright?" Byleth asked as he saw Lysithea stare at him.

Lysithea immediately snapped back into attention. And then focused on her response.

"Sorry love. Let's get ready." Lysithea said.

After awhile, Byleth and Lysithea ate a nice breakfast after they got ready. They were at the throne room, taking requests from villagers and townsfolk. Byleth and Lysithea sitting on their thrones with Isaiah on Byleth's side and Lilith on Lysithea's side.

"Your majesty. My village are pleading for your aid. After the bandits attacked, we've been cut short on supplies and many of hunters are injured. We won't have enough food for our people to eat and we won't be able to repair are homes for shelter." A female representative pleaded as she kneeled and then rose back up.

Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other. Byleth at least knew that battle very well. It was no surprise that Lysithea would agree to what he was already planning.

"Your king and queen hears your request. I have supplies coming in from Alymra that will provide twice the amount of food you need. And I will also send soldiers and workers to help with repairs of your village." Byleth responded.

"For the time being, focus on tending to the wounded and feed the children first. Those who can't defend themselves have to stay safe in case of another attack." Lysithea added on.

Village representative immediately smiled greatly and bowed once again cheerfully.

"Thank you, your majesties! We are truly blessed with such a great king and queen!" She said before leaving the throne room.

Byleth and Lysithea gave small smiles, since they were happy with how she reacted. After that, a nobleman walked into the throne to greet Byleth and Lysithea.

"Greetings your majesties. I am from House Gautier. And I come bearing a message." The nobleman said as he bowed.

"What is the message?" Byleth asked.

"Margrave Gautier requires audience at House Gautier. He wishes to discuss some territorial disputes that happened amongst his land, and also give his blessings." The nobleman explained.

Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other once more before giving their response.

"Very well. We shall head over to house Gautier as soon as possible." Byleth responded.

The nobleman bowed out and left. Both Byleth and Lysithea were puzzled as to why did Margrave Gautier need them, but regardless, it was there duty to meet him.

Later...

"Alright, so the quickest route to House Gautier is to go past Aillel. We will have to get out of the carriages and go by foot so the carriages are able to travel the rest of the way." Byleth said while pointing at a map on a table.

"Yes. The only problem is the heat." Lysithea pointed out.

"We can bring some mages to use ice magic on the terrain to make it cooler." Byleth suggested.

Lysithea nodded in agreement. It was until then that there was a knock on the door to where Byleth and Lysithea was.

"Come in." Byleth responded.

The door opened to both Isaiah and Lilith.

"Isaiah. Lilith. What is it? Mommy and Daddy are very busy." Lysithea said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Mom. But we heard what you and Dad were doing, and well, is it true?" Isaiah asked quizzically.

"Unfortunately, yes. Gautier family has things to discuss with us about their territory." Byleth explained to them.

"Don't worry though. It's only a short trip. We should be back by tomorrow." Lysithea added on. 

Just then, Lilith walked up and looked at Byleth with a sad look in her eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" Lilith said with worry.

"You will be fine. Besides, me and your mom aren't powerless. If we are in trouble, we will fight. And I won't let anything harm your mother." Byleth said reassuringly as he kissed Lilith on the forehead.

Lysithea also blushed when she heard what Byleth said, and gave a smile towards him and her children.

"Alright. Marianne will be watching over you. Please be good for her. Byleth and I have to go find Constance at house Nuevelle and the rest of the Ashen wolves here." Lysithea said.

Both Isaiah and Lilith nodded and left the room. They knew Constance also took care of House Nuevelle as she frequently visited, so they didn't question them. Byleth and Lysithea prepared more than themselves to go to House Gautier, but the decided to bring the Ashen Wolves royal guard and some of their best guards.

Awhile later, Byleth and Lysithea are already on their way to House Gautier. Byleth and Lysithea were in a royal carriage designed for their own comfort while on travel.

"Alright handsome. We almost at Aillel. Soon we have to let the carriage go around the valley of torment while we have to walk through it." Lysithea said looking out the side of the carriage seeing inactive geysers.

She turned back to see Byleth looking at the other side to that Byleth was lost in thought.

"Byleth... Is there something wrong?" Lysithea asked.

Byleth turned to look at Lysithea, who was wearing her gremory dress in case of a fight.

"Sorry Lysithea. It's just... I'm worried for our kingdom... and our family." Byleth explained.

Lysithea then placed her hand in Byleth's, as she is willing to listen to what he has to say. 

"What's wrong my love?" Lysithea asked.

"It's just... our kingdom has been at piece since the war ended, but I can't help but feel a new threat is looming right now." Byleth explained with worry.

"Don't worry, Byleth. We will solve this mystery together. Whoever this threat is, we will stop it." Lysithea said with resolve.

"...Alright. Thank you Lysithea. We will do it together." Byleth said. 

Byleth then approached Lysithea, meeting eye to eye, and kissed. After a short while, they have reached a place with the look of a volcano.

Eventually...

They have finally approached Aillel, a land full of heat and fire. Byleth sent the carriage to go around the valley, knowing that horses would be able to take the heat and labor at the same time.

Lysithea then signaled the mages to fire ice spells into the sky, causing the night to blow cool winds, equalizing the temperature.

Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other and then nodded at each other. They began to make their way down the valley in order to get to House Gautier quickly.

But after awhile, soldiers and knights appeared in the distance. And they were all too familiar.

"Your majesty. Aren't those the bandits we fought at the village?" Hapi asked.

She was right. The knights donned the same colors of black and red like those of the bandits of at the village. But these knights look like they have some experience in fighting. However, they seemed to be digging and excavating. As if they were mining for something in Aillel. 

"Yes. Those are the bandits. But why are they here?" Byleth questioned.

But as soon as he asked that, the knights turned to where they were and saw them. Immediately they readied their weapons.

"It's the king and queen!" A knight shouted. It rallied the knights to almost start a battle. Meanwhile, Byleth, Lysithea, hapi, Yuri, balthus, and Constance all readied themselves for the fight to come. But out of the enemy crowd, something broke it up causing the knights to open a way.

"Stop! Who goes there?!" A booming voice shouted throughout the crowd. Suddenly a black knight, mounted on a horse carrying a molten axe, appeared in front of the crowd. The sight was all to familiar to Byleth.

"You're..." Byleth said, but before he could continue, the knight raised a hand.

"Ahh, the king of fodlan. We meet again. It has been awhile since we met at the village." The knight said with a thunderous voice.

Byleth remained silent, only preparing himself.

"So your the one my husband fought! Who are you?! State your name!" Lysithea demanded as she prepared yourself as well. She may no longer have her crests, but she is still skilled at magic.

"Hmph! So the queen has decided to join her king. Very well. I desire a challenge." The knight said with exploding intimidation. 

"I am Lord Agoros! The Knight of the Shattering Earth! You shall bear witness to the might of my axe! Varcross!" Agoros said with utter strength. Meanwhile a knight came to his side.

"Lord Agoros. We need more time to find the vyceum." A fortress knight explained to Agoros.

"Find it!" Agoros commanded.

"Leave the king and queen to me. They will be my opponents today." Agoros commanded his knights.

Immediately, after hearing those words, Byleth and Lysithea and the others prepared themselves for a battle.

"Attack!" Agoros commanded once more, and he all the knights came charge towards Byleth as they did the same.

Agoros rode his horse to single out Byleth and Lysithea for a strike. Byleth dodged as he swung, but Agoros came around back for another strike. Byleth and Lysithea dodged it again, and Byleth unchained the Sword of the Creator and slashed Agoros. Agoros then swung Varcross to counter all of Byleth's strikes. Lysithea then charged a miasma ball and fired it at Agoros, only for Agoros to block it with his shield without flinching. He then went back around to strike Lysithea, and she dodged Agoros's attack. But as soon he came around one more time, Agoros leaped off his horse to strike Byleth and Lysithea. Immediately they avoided the attack and the shock wave after it.

Agoros was skilled on the ground as much as he was on horseback. Dealing quick and strong attacks, while Byleth and Lysithea having to dodge them all. But after he striked, they would counter attack them, Byleth using the Sword of Creator, and Lysithea using miasma spells. However, Agoros would block them all. The exchange was fierce. Clash of blades and magic exploding was constant. Until finally, Byleth and Agoros locked their blades in a clash.

"Hmph. I see you have skill and experience, king. But you are still leagues behind me." Agoros taunted at him.

"We will see about that." Byleth said without hesitation, though with the same monotonous voice. It was until Byleth let go of the clash and dodged Agoros's attack. Behind Byleth, Lysithea jumped and casted an abraxas spell down on to Agoros. White laser fell down from the sky towards Agoros. 

Silence filled the area as smoke filled the area. Until upon the smoke...

"Hmph. Is that your best?" Agoros said walking out unscathed. He wiped off ash on his shoulder as Byleth and Lysithea were in complete shock. 

"Now. Let me show my strength!" Agoros shouted. 

He rose his foot off the ground and created a huge stomp, causing a tremor. Byleth and Lysithea lost their balance to the painful tremor that occurred. Byleth and Lysithea were at a serious disadvantage, until a fortress knight stopped the fight.

"We found it! We found the vyceum! Lord Agoros, we await your orders." The fortress knight exclaimed.

Lord Agoros turned back to Byleth and Lysithea while mounting his horse again.

"Hmph. It seems our battle is done for the day." Agoros said. He then pointed his axe at Byleth.

"We shall meet again king. And I shall more from the next time we meet." Agoros warned. He then called all of his knights to fall back.

While the battle is over, it was one battle Byleth and Lysithea will not forget.

To be continued...


	4. Death's Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fierce battle, Byleth and Lysithea finally made it safely to House Gautier. But while they discuss territory, someone is clawed amongst the brutalities of death. But Byleth and Lysithea are unphazed, more or less satisfied. Who is the bearer of Death's claw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense will keep on coming. Byleth and Lysithea faced a powerful opponent, but who's to say that there is more. Byleth and Lysithea will have to grow stronger together with Isaiah and Lilith as a family.

* * *

Admist the slums of derdriu, lies a pub. The pub was well off despite the location. And men would drink and laugh to their unfortunate delights. But this day was not like any other day. It was raining. A storm was pouring down from the night sky. The roads were silent while the pub was loud. And the ocean would rage while the drunkards would cheer.

Out of the next moment, the pubs doors were slammed open. At the entrance, there was a tan boy wearing green armor, with an axe on his back and a mug in his hand. 

It was Cyril. Drinking his sorrows away as an attempt to forget them. As Rhea was poor on health after the war, she told Cyril to leave as she lost her position of power. Though she sent great blessings to him and advice, he took none of it. Rhea was his life. His everything. After she lost that power and couldn't serve her, he lost everything. Everyone saw him like this, and it was pathetic. He had no dreams. No hopes. No life goals. He didn't serve the Alymra military or went to study. He blamed life. And It was depressing to look at, and there was no pity for him.

"Man, it sure is dark out." Cyril said, as rain poured hard on him.

Drunk and wallowing in sadness, he blamed all his woe on Byleth. He never cared about what happened to him, or what Rhea did to him and others. He thought he took everything away from him. He thought Lysithea was his, but reality and truth knew that she was Byleth's, and she never felt anything for Cyril. He was delusional.

"I'll show him! I'll ruin him! And I will take her!" Cyril shouted hysterically.

Suddenly, upon his path, he sees a figure. The dark night and rain made it difficult to depict who it was. But what he could tell, he wore a mask, and had a long flowing dark blue cape. His eyes grew red amongst the cold night. But instead of questioning who he was, Cyril began to act dense (probably due to the alcohol).

"You look like something evil. If I kill you, Lysithea will notice me." Cyril said, weakly pointing at him.

The dark figure said nothing. He simply just glared, with an imitating gaze.

"Welp. Looks like I'm gonna have to kill you. This will be easy." Cyril said as he drawed his axe. 

The dark figure then reached behind his back a drawn a dark sword. The sword had serrated edges on its sides, and a ruby on the hilt. He gave off a dark sensation around him, foretelling that one will live... and one will die.

Cyril then charge head first at him trying to strike him. But the dark figure simply moved aside. Cyril was shocked at his failed strike, the dark figure merely turned around. Cyril took another couple swings at him, and the dark figure parried all of them in turn. He walked slightly away from Cyril, as if he was taunting him. With brilliant reaction, he blocked Cyril's surprise attack. Their blades were locked. Cyril was struggling, desperately trying to fulfill his delusions. The dark figure however, was unphazed, and unimpressed. 

By the time the lock ended, Cyril failed to strike him again, and this time, the dark figure swiped his sword across Cyril's face, engraving a cut on his cheek. Cyril turned around at a puddle to see a gaping cut across his face down to the side of his neck. The pain then struck as he grasp his face and neck. But he tried to ignore the pain. And resumed the fight.

The fight only got worse for him. He attempted to land two more strikes, but the dark figure merely backed up twice to wound his left arm and right leg. The cut was deep. Cyril desperately tried to grip the pain as his bled through his clothes. Angry at his opponent, he gave one last swing his all.

...But it failed.

The dark figure sliced the axe head of the handle and it flew to a wall of a house. It was time for the dark figure to strike, and he wasn't merciful. Without a moments hesitation, he quickly cut off Cyril's left arm. Cyril immediately tried to cover up his wound with his other arm, trying to make the pain stop. His cries grew louder as the pain got worse as the blood flowed into a puddle.

But the dark figure was far from finished. He suddenly cut off Cyril's other arm, and his cries grew even louder. He was no longer able to cover his wounds to stop the pain. With how the pain grew, so did his cries.

Suddenly, the dark figure sliced of his left leg. Cyril struggled to maintain balance with one leg. All of his focus of maintaining his balance made is cries grow even louder.

The dark figure sliced off his other leg, leaving Cyril to plummet into the ground on his back. His cries and screeches were unbearable. The pain was immeasurable as the fatal wounds on his body poured out with blood. Cyril could only think about death. He cried to make the pain stop. He didn't think about life and reality telling him about regrets and the grave mistakes he made. That he was never going to get what he wants. He wanted to die.

Suddenly, the dark figure walked over to him and picked him up by the neck. He pointed the tip of his dark sword at his neck and gave a terrifying gaze at him. Cyril could only look in horror. Until the dark figure spoke.

"Insignificant waste." The dark figure spoke in a dark voice.

Immediately, he severed his head from his body, and dropped the corpse. After he sheathed his sword, he turned to look at fins poking in the water. The dark figure then picked up Cyril's corpse and walked over near the edge. When he threw the corpse into the water, a fin revealed to be a shark as it jumped out and ate the corpse.

The dark figure grabbed the rest of the corpse, from the head, the arms, the legs, and any other remains left, and fed them to the sharks.

As the rain continued to pour, the dark figure walked away, and returned to the darkness.

* * *

Byleth and Lysithea finally made it at house Gautier. They were tired from the battle with Agoros, and need a rest.

At the entrance at house Gautier, a man in black armor and red hair, waiting at the entrance. It was Sylvain, as he was heir to House Gautier.

"Your majesties. You finally made it." Sylvain said with a polite smile. He bowed before Byleth and Lysithea, and in turn Byleth and Lysithea nodded to them.

"Hello Sylvain. It seems your in good spirits." Byleth said in monotonous voice.

"Well, your majesties, I heard you were in a battle. So I'm glad to hear you guys are safe." Sylvain said.

"Why don't we come inside? It can get cold here in Faerghus." Sylvain said, showing the way.

Byleth and Lysithea nodded. Sylvain then had his soldiers open the entrance that was a big door. Inside House Gautier was a blue hallway with intricate designs. It seemed to show off that it was made of sapphire, but they couldn't tell.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sylvain greeted.

"This is rather a nice place you got here Sylvain." Byleth commented.

"Thank you, your majesties. Though it's not much compared to your castle." Sylvain replied.

Before Sylvain could discuss territorial matters, Lysithea interrupted.

"Sylvain. We need to rest. That previous battle wore us out." Lysithea said. Byleth also nodded in agreement.

"Oh of course your majesties. We have garden out back with a scenic view, if you guys like to relax there. Me and my wife go there everytime we need to relax." Sylvain said.

At that moment, a woman with white armor and short blond hair came around the corner with a basket full of sweets. It was Ingrid, Sylvain's wife.

"Sylvain! You didn't tell me they arrived! I would've been better prepared!" Ingrid said with a frown.

"Oh. Sorry Ingrid. But I'm surprised you didn't eat all of those sweets. In fact, it seems like you didn't eat any at all." Sylvain commented.

Ingrid then pinch Sylvain, as she was not in the mood for his jokes.

"Anyway, if I may your majesties, these sweets are for you. I had these made for you and your wife." Ingrid said.

Lysithea was smiling joyously, and Byleth nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Ingrid. We humbly take your gift." Byleth replied receiving the basket.

Later, Byleth and Lysithea were sitting at a bench with a beautiful lakeside view. Byleth had his arm around Lysithea, while she was feasting on sweets. But the cold wind gave Lysithea shivers. Byleth noticed it as she was cold, and wrapped his robe around Lysithea.

"Byleth, you don't need to do this. You'll catch a cold." Lysithea commented.

"It's ok. You need it more than I do. Besides, I like the cold." Byleth responded.

Lysithea blushed at her husband care. She smiled and continue to eat the sweets. Until she saw Byleth with a smirk, and he took a cookie before she was about to eat it. He put at the edge of his mouth and held it out, but continue to smirk.

"Here. Take it." Byleth muttered out while holding the cookie in her mouth.

Lysithea blushed even more as he knew that holding out a cookie with his mouth meant he was trying to sneak in a kiss. But regardless, Lysithea smiled and consented.

"Alright. Come here handsome." Lysithea said.

She came close to Byleth and took a bite out of the cookie and continued to eat, leading up to kissing 

* * *

"So I was thinking, we can have this place be private and this be opened to the public." Sylvain explained as he was pointing at a map of his territory.

They were discussing territorial matters about his private territory and what they can give to the public. One side of the table, Sylvain was explaining his plan with Ingrid on his side. Byleth and Lysithea were on another side of the table giving their input on the plan. Yuri and Balthus were also here, willing to help with security if need be.

All of the sudden, Hapi comes through the door with Constance at her side.

"Hey your majesty, we got some news." Hapi said.

"What is it, Hapi?" Byleth asked.

"Soldiers in Derdriu reported that Cyril is dead." Hapi explained.

At that moment, everyone then looked at each other, confused with what happened.

"How do you know?" Ingrid pryed.

"Well, reports say that at middle of the night yesterday outside a pub, Cyril got himself into a fight. His axe was chopped of from the handle and was on one of the witnesses house. Apparently, Cyril's remains were eaten by sharks as a nearby shark area was filled with blood. It was a brutal fight. But the murderer seems to be a dark shadowy figure, from what the witnesses say." Constance explained.

They all looked at each other again, until Sylvain broke the silence.

"I'll be honest, I never liked him, but... woah." Sylvain said surprisingly.

"How horrible. He must have been in so much pain." Ingrid said with a slight bit of grief.

"If he knew that he would die in a fight like that, he wouldn't have challenged him. He was probably drunk. And yet... that’s gruesome." Byleth commented through analysis.

"Hey Yuri. You remember when we were with at the bar?" Balthus asked.

"Oh yeah. That was hilarious." Yuri said with a chuckle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, Cyril told us he wanted to write a letter to Lysithea to claim her heart. But it was failed attempt because of how stupid it sounded." Balthus explained barely holding his laugh and the same for yuri.

Byleth and Lysithea, as well as Sylvain and Ingrid looked at each other before Sylvain asking a question.

"What did it say?" Sylvain asked.

"That he was bappy!" Balthus and Yuri said before the broke out into laughter. Byleth and Lysithea, and Sylvain and Ingrid all responded with disgust.

"Wow... just wow." Sylvain said.

"How... just how." Ingrid asked unable to process how he messed up a very common word.

Lysithea was creepted out. During the time, Lysithea was already in love with Byleth, but in the past, Cyril would sometimes interrupt their quality time together, and it made Lysithea very uncomfortable.

Byleth hugged Lysithea to comfort her. He wouldn't let anyone bother or hurt Lysithea ever.

"Don't worry my love. I won't let anyone make you uncomfortable. I'll always protect you." Byleth said reassuringly.

"Thank you my love." Lysithea said with a smile. She was loyal to Byleth, as he was to she, and she only loved him.

Once sunset approached, Byleth and Lysithea got in their royal carriage and left back to the castle. As Sylvain and Ingrid wave their goodbyes, Byleth and Lysithea waved back. Lysithea continued to look out the window looking at beautiful red sunset. But Byleth pondered. As there was one thing that caught his mind.

"A dark shadowy figure..." Byleth pondered.

To be continued...


	5. Eyes of an Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lands of Fodlan, unknown figures with a menacing presence meet to discuss strategy. Yet one describes what he sees with his eyes that lead to a mystery. Meanwhile, Byleth and Lysithea return to the castle completely confused with what is going on. Until the next day, a new character appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from loads of school work. This chapter will take a different approach. A more complex one if you will. Anyway, I’ll keep the suspense going for what is in store for Byleth and Lysithea. Who knows what will happen.

Out into the far reaches of Fodlan, is a dark land, shrouded by the black night. None but the moon shone as the light that stretched throughout the land. Above all was a massive dark castle, watching over the entire land. Amongst a balcony on the dark castle is a dark figure, looming over the entire land.

It was until a cold presence entered the balcony alongside him.

“I was wondering where I might find you.” A chilly female voice said.

The dark figure remained where he is and gazed upon the land, while the female stayed where she was with her arms crossed.

”I assume you have news for me.” The dark figure spoke in a dark voice.

He saw the dark land as it stretched out before him.

”Yes. Reports say that Lord Agoros has found the vyceum. He made his return a short while ago.” The female voice explained.

“Good. Have him proceed to join them with the other necessities. We are now one step closer into our plan.” The dark voice replied.

”Agreed.” The female voice added on.

But instead of leaving, she stayed. Her arms were still crossed as if she had something on her mind.

”I also heard you also destroyed a used to be servant of Rhea. A boy named Cyril, if I’m correct.” The female voice commented.

”He was no boy. He was human trash.” The dark voice said.

”Isn’t that a little harsh my lord?” The female voice questioned.

The dark figure turned around to face the female.

”No. He has lost even that right to be called that. A boy is the precursor to a man at which the begin to hold views of the world. They are forged into their own character, choosing what they see, and how the see it. They then grow up into a man they were planned to be. They gained their knowledge. Earned it. And are faced to go through the world with what they have to offer. They had ambitions and dreams to go to the world with naivety.” The dark figure described as he held a hand out.

He then turned around again, placing both of his hands amongst the rail of the balcony.

“But he. He was an incoherent insect. Serving Rhea to false faith. It gave him ignorance. His eyes are no longer allowed to gain the views that could give him the right to become a man. It’s as if he could never read simple words. Pity would do nothing but harm the one who is giving pity.” The dark figure said.

He then clenched his fist and continued on.

”Serving with just blind faith with no eyes towards the world... he should be nothing more than a doll.” The dark figure finished.

”A doll. Yes. Objects that are made for blind faith and view nothing in world but that faith.” The female voice added on.

The dark Figure remained silent and gazed over the land, observing it’s presence.  
  
“Shall I prepare some soldiers to begin searching for the next required material?” The female voice asked.

The dark figure turned around, looking at her once again.

”No. I have a different mission for you.” He said.

He then began to exit the balcony until he giving another command.

”I’ll have Hezekiah invade house Fraldarius soon.” The dark figure said as he exited the balcony.

The chilling female nodded and left behind him. The darkness in those eyes of the dark figure became to observe the events to come.

* * *

It was late at night, as Byleth and Lysithea are returning from house Gautier after settling territorial disputes. They approach the entrance of the castle to see Marianne waiting at the entrance.

Upon exiting the carriage, Byleth and Lysithea walk over to the entrance and gives Marianne a hug. While they weren’t blood related, they treated Marianne like a sister. 

“Welcome back your majesty.” Marianne said with a smile.

”Thank you Marianne. How are the kids? Did they behave?” Byleth asked.

”Oh yes. They were on their best behavior today. Sure, they tried to sneak away some sweets, but they didn’t cause any problems.” Marianne giggled.

She remembered that she caught Lilith trying to sneak sugar cookies with icing and sprinkles on top behind her back. While she caught her and talked to her about eating those without her permission, Isaiah was also nonchalantly eating those cookies until Marianne caught him. She was in for a big surprise.

Byleth nodded towards her and looked at lysithea. Lysithea looked back and then looked at Marianne.

”We are sorry to bother you with the task Marianne, but thank you for your hard work.“ Lysithea said to Marianne.

”Oh no. It’s ok your majesty. I like watching over Isaiah and Lilith.” Marianne responded with a smile, which was nice to see from time to time.

She then told Byleth and Lysithea that Isaiah and Lilith are asleep In their beds. They told her that she was free for the evening and went up to their children bedrooms.

Lysithea went over Isaiah to where he slept and him a kiss on his forehead. Byleth did the same in Lilith’s room, as he also patted her head while she was sleeping.

They both exited their children’s bedroom and may their way to their bedroom.   
  
Lysithea wore her silver night dress and was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. But after awhile, he sees Byleth sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

”Is something wrong my love?” Lysithea asked turned towards her husband.

”Oh... it’s nothing Cupcake.” Byleth said as he donned his night clothes.

Even though Lysithea blushed, he couldn’t help but comfort Byleth, as there was something going on in his mind.   
  


“Byleth... I know there is something wrong. I can tell. Please. Tell me what’s on your mind.” She said looking at him.

Byleth sighed, but then looked back at his wife.

”It’s just... what’s going on Lysithea?” Byleth asked.

Lysithea looked puzzled. But before she could comment, Byleth could continue.

”First the bandit attack, then the dark figure, then Agoros’s attack, now Cyril is utterly murdered in carnage. These patterns... I feel worried about the safety of Fodlan... and our family.” Byleth said.

”Don’t worry Byleth. We will get the answers we need soon. We just need to find out who is behind all this.” Lysithea said.

Byleth remained silent, but Lysithea scooted closer to comfort him.

”We won’t falter my love. We and our kids are strong. We won’t let anyone harm or separate our family.” Lysithea said with a smile.

Byleth then looked into her eyes and smiled back, knowing that he was blessed with such a loving family that he will protect and care for.

”Thanks my love. I’m glad you will always be there for me.” Byleth said.

”Your welcome my love. Now, why don’t we get some rest?” Lysithea asked.

Byleth nodded in agreement and they gave a kiss to each other, as they began to sleep soundly in each other’s arms.

* * *

It was the next day. Byleth and Lysithea and Isaiah and Lilith all woke up from a restful sleep and ate a nice breakfast of waffles with a buttered spread made by Melina.

After that, the family prepared to head to the throne room. Today was a special day for them, as they were going to introduce to a family guard.

Byleth and Lysithea agreed that they have a guard to protect Isaiah and Lilith if there was a chance that Byleth or Lysithea were away. So, Byleth decided to let his army have a competition to anyone who signs up enters a tournament of strength and to also be judged by merit and morals amongst the army that whoever was the strongest in the end would be suggested by the army as the family guard for merit and strength and will be payed by the royal guard as a bonus. And after some judging from a few generals and some interviews, the tournament declared their winner.

”Greetings your majesty! Ready to report! The tournament champion has arrived.” The gatekeeper said.

”Alright. Send him in.” Byleth replied.

The guards nodded and obeyed as commanded, and so they opened the doors to let the champion in.

At the entrance, revealed a man wearing red clothing and armor, has dark brown hair, and has two swords at his side. He also has a red flowing cape on his back.

“Your majesties. I bear greetings as the champion of the tournament. I am Malachi. And I shall protect your family to the very end.” Malachi said as he bowed. 

"Thank you Malachi. We appreciate your aid and protection for the family." Byleth said.

He gazed at Malachi and he responded with a smile. Malachi seemed to be young and a sword master. But with the two swords on the side, he definitely has a lot more skill than meets the eye. Enough for Lysithea to check his motives.

"Malachi. Is it the truth that you wish to protect the royal family to the end?" Lysithea raised concerns.

"My wish is to see the entire family safe and happy. And on that, I shall not let any harm befall upon any of you. That is my wish. Nothing more. Nothing less." Malachi explained as he pound his chest with honor.

Byleth and Lysithea looked at each other, and Byleth gave a nod to Lysithea. Byleth's reassurance made Lysithea smile.

"Very well. We shall trust you with your protection. Please keep the family safe." Lysithea said.

"I will be the defender of the royal family. You have my word." Malachi said as he nodded.

Byleth and Lysithea smiled. It was then Isaiah walked up to Malachi with curiosity.

"You seem like a strong fighter. Why don't you and me have a fuel to test each other's strength?" Isaiah suggested.

"If your father allows it, Then I will be honored." Malachi said as he looked at Byleth for permission.

"You may go." Byleth replied.

"I shall join as a spectator. I'm quite curious myself on how strong he is." Lilith commented.

"I don't see why not. Let's do this Malachi." Isaiah said with thrill.

"Your on your highness." Malachi responded.

The three went out to the field to settle a fuel between Isaiah and Malachi. Byleth and Lysithea watched their children enjoy themselves with Malachi. Their new company will certainly add more to their journey.


	6. Corrupted Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are brought back to the day of Malachi becoming the family guard. It is until later that Byleth and Lysithea have been requested by House Fradarlius to come visit. However when the sun begins to set, a new villain approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it be fun to have the Eisner family visit the Fradarlius family for some fun. I treat Felix x Annette as canon as I treat Byleth x lysithea. But now, we are introducing another new villain. Will he take another life and mark it off the list? We may never know.

It was the day where Byleth and Lysithea enlisted Malachi as the family guard. The excitement of meeting some new, strong, and kind, Isaiah decided to spar with Malachi to test each other’s strength while Lilith was a spectator. Byleth and Lysithea watched from inside until they decided to have tea at the garden.

Byleth and Lysithea were enjoying the peace and quiet at the garden, drinking tea and eating some sweets. It was until Melina came in with some news.

”Your majesties. You have a letter from House Fradarlius.” Melina said handing an envelope to Byleth.

”Alright. Thank you Melina.” Byleth said.

Melina bowed and left the couple in peace. Byleth opened the letter and read the contents of it.

“It’s seems like House Fradarlius invited us for a visit.” Byleth explained as he finished reading the letter.

Lysithea tilted her head in confusion.

”A visit? No disputes or troubles?” Lysithea asked.

”Apparently not. Nothing listed in letter. Guess the just wish for us to visit.” Byleth concluded.

Lysithea tilted her head in concern. While a formal invitation such as this is common, it was rare for just them and their friends. Then again, she was good friends with Annette.

”Well, it has been awhile since we seen them. I think we should visit them.” Lysithea said, after finishing a cookie with icing in between the layers.

“I agree. Now, should we bring the kids?” Byleth questioned. 

Lysithea put her hand on her chin, pondering Byleth’s question.

”I’ll admit, their children maybe younger than them, but Isaiah loves hanging out with Felix, and they adore adorable children.” Lysithea explained.

”You have a point. Well, I guess that settles it. We shall visit them tonight.” Byleth said.

”We shall probably tell the kids to prepare themselves for the trip. And have Malachi watch over the castle.” Lysithea added as he walked hand in hand with Byleth.

Byleth nodded in agreement and left with Lysithea to disperse the news.

Later, Byleth, Lysithea, Isaiah, and Lilith were all in Isaiahs room, packing for the trip to house Fradarlius. 

“So... Uncle Felix wants us to visit?” Lilith asked as she was helping out with packing.

”Yes. And we are going to see him, Aunt Annette, and their children.” Lysithea explained, folding some clothes.

Lilith smiled at the mention of Felix’s and Annette’s children. She remembers when they visited the castle. Those were happy times.

”Oh boy. I can’t wait to show Uncle Felix how much I got better at wielding the sword.” Isaiah excitedly said, as he was digging through a chest and tossed a shirt to Byleth.

”I’m sure he would love to hear it.” Byleth added.

“Yes, but have you gotten better at cleaning your room?” Lilith asked smirking.

Isaiah instead glaring once again, he turned around and gave a confident smirk.

”Actually, my room is pretty clean. Sometimes I like to keep things organized. But when was the last time you cleaned your room?” Isaiah asked. 

Lilith immediately broke a sweat when she saw both Lysithea and Byleth glare at her. Both of them don’t tolerate disobedience from their children.

”Wait! Mother I can explain!” Lilith desperately tried to defend herself.

”Lilith. Go clean your room.” Lysithea said with an authoritative tone.

”Yes ma’am.” Lilith said defeated. While she excited the room, Malachi stepped in the room.

”You called me your majesty?” Malachi asked.

“Ah yes Malachi. We are going to stay at House Fradarlius for a night. We need you to watch the castle while we are gone.” Byleth explained.

”As you wish. I shall make sure nothing bad happens to the castle while you are gone.” Malachi said and bowed.

”Good. Now, we are preparing to leave. We will see you in a couple of days.” Byleth said leaving the room with luggage.

* * *

After an entire afternoon, Byleth, Lysithea, Isaiah, and Lilith finally made it to House Fradarlius. House Fradarlius was a large, blue tiled area much similar to House Gautier. However, House Fradarlius was surrounded by huge walls that were meant for security. It was needed to keep bandits and thieves from entering Fradarlius territory after suffering a similar incident during the academy years. 

“You think Uncle Felix and Aunt Annette is still home?” Lilith asked walking up to the doorstep.

”They should be. We sent a letter to them about our arrival.” Lysithea said, holding a few bags as they were staying the night.

At the door step, Byleth decided to take a couple knocks on the door. Suddenly, the door opened to man donning white and navy armor and with blue hair. It was Felix. He still wore his usual scowl on his face when Byleth saw him.

“Well, well, well...” Felix said frowning.

”Felix.” Byleth said retaining his usual stony expression.

“You’re off pretty good considering you’re the king and all. It must be a shame having to see a noble of a lower status all the way here in the country of Faerghus.” Felix said trying to get under Byleth’s skin.

”Nonsense. We enjoy spending time with friends.” Byleth said still keeping is neutral expression.

Felix’s talk was beginning to backfire, as Byleth was getting under his skin. While he knows he doesn’t mean it, he didn’t want to lose this battle.

”Listen here your majesty. You think you’re so high and mighty, ruling Fodlan with you’re “Righteous and helping hand”.? Are you really worthy to rule a nation? I think you’re no less than the bo-“ suddenly Felix was cut off by a slightly loud humming. Near Felix, an orange haired girl with an orange dress appeared and had a nice smile on her face with a cheery attitude.

”Hello Byleth! Hello Lysithea! It’s nice to see you guys again!” Annette said with cheer.

”Greetings Annette.” Byleth said as Annette gave him a quick hug.

”It’s nice to see you again Annette.” Lysithea said as she also gave her a quick hug.

”I’m so glad that you guys accepted our invitation. Welcome back to House Fradarlius.” Annette said happily.

“We appreciate your hospitality. The kids were delighted to see you again.” Byleth said.

”Hi Aunt Annette.” Isaiah said with a smile.

”Hello Aunt Annette.” Lilith added on.

“Isaiah! Lilith! Look how much you grown! I remember when you guys were little, but now, you guys are growing taller.” Annette said as she hugged both of them.

As soon as she finished, she turned around to see Felix a little grumpy. Annette put her hands on her hips and now had a serious look on her face.

”Well well well, look what we have here.” Annette said looking at the side of Felix’s face.

”Not now babe.” Felix said looking very defeated and grumpy.

”What did we talk about Felix? No grumpy Felix. I like nice Felix.” Annette said looking at him.

“But-“ Felix said until he was cut off.

”No buts! Now, are you going to be nice?” Annette said.

Felix a sigh of defeat and his head faced the floor. But then brought it back and took a breathe of frustration. 

“Yes dear.” Felix said.

”Good.” Annette said. She then kissed Felix’s cheek and he smiled.

It wasn’t that Felix didn’t like Annette. In fact, he loved her very much. But his normal serious (and sometimes grumpy attitude) needed to be fix, except on the battlefield, and it’s not like Annette hated his grumpy side because that’s just who he is, but she wanted to teach him how to be nice to others. And Felix had a very soft spot for Annette.

“So how are the kids Annette?” Lysithea asked attempting to change the conversation, which worked.

“They are great. Cyrus and Olivia are going to start Their first day of school soon.” Annette said.

Suddenly behind Annette, two small children poked their heads behind her. Then they came around her, revealing two small children with turquoise clothing. It was Cyrus and Olivia. They were twins so they were the same age of five years old. Cyrus donned orange like Annette and Olivia had navy blue hair like Felix.

”Don’t be shy. Say hi to Uncle Byleth and Auntie Lys.” Annette said.

”Hi Uncle Byleth.” Said Cyrus shyly. 

“Hello Cyrus. Look at how much you grown. You’re getting big.” Said Byleth with a smile, which made Cyrus smile.

”Auntie Lys?” Olivia said shyly as well.

”Olivia! You’re growing so big.” Lysithea says as she hugged her and picked her up.

”I got some cookies for you. If you are good, I will give you some. Both to you and your twin brother.” Lysithea said with a smile.   
  
Olivia then smiled and giggled as she has a little sweet tooth herself.

Felix smiled. Watching his children be so happy, Made him happy. He then open the door and leading the way inside.

”Alright. Why don’t we take all the recollections inside?” Felix suggested.

Everyone agreed as they followed and enjoyed their time with company.

* * *

Byleth and Lysithea and Felix and Annette were all enjoying their time discussing past topics and old memories, or talking about new and exciting times of there lives. Each story keeping each other engaged in happy conversations.

Lysithea, Annette, and Lilith were playing with Cyrus and Olivia. Annette would sometimes sing a song for Cyrus and Olivia and they laugh, dance, and play. Sometimes Lysithea and Annette would strike a conversation and Lilith would play with the twins.

Meanwhile Byleth, Isaiah, and Felix were talking amongst themselves on a sapphire table. House Fradarlius was similar to House Gautier in terms of design, though House Fradarlius does have turquoise accessories such as curtains and rugs. The walls also had yellow outlines from the bricks.

Byleth, Felix, and Isaiah would usually talk about fighting and training. If it was just Byleth and Felix, they would talk about good stuff about their marriage that would kept around adults. But this time, they mostly talked about getting better at swordsmanship and dueling. Sometimes they would critique or give advice towards their practices and such.

The conversations were happy and Joyous. When all the conversations seemed to get even better, something went horribly wrong.

BOOM!

Everyone halted their conversations, as they wondered what was going on.

”What was that?!” Felix asked. As they all rushed to the window upon hearing the explosion.

House Fradarlius wall has been breached, as a part of it was decimated. A group of and bandits in black armor came through into the territory.

”Alright men! Search the area for the Byceum!” An authoritative voice commanded.

The bandits began digging and demolishing in four parts of Fradarlius territory as if it was an excavation. 

“RABID CURS! Fradarlius territory will be torn apart if they keep destroying it!” Felix shouted in outrage.

Byleth then turned and faced Isaiah. He handed him a spare sword he found in an armory closest.

”Isaiah! Take Cyrus and Olivia to a secure and safe room! You and Lilith protect them until fighting ceases!” Byleth said.

”You got it Dad!” Isaiah says grabbing the sword. He, Lilith, and the twins all head to room to safe from the battle.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Lysithea formulate a strategy. 

“Are the Fradarlius guard soldiers down there in the area?” Lysithea asks.

”Already covered. They are prepared for situations like this.” Annette said with determination.

Byleth prepares his sword the creator. He takes another gaze at the battle and makes an observation.

”They seem to be focus on four areas in the Fradarlius territory. We will split up and take one area to deal with a handful of the bandits.” Byleth said.

”Understood.” Lysithea said with determination.

”Alright. Got it!” Annette said with the same determination.

“If anyone is in need of help, pair up. Don’t fight alone. Felix, be careful as well.” Byleth added on.

“Oh. Don’t worry. I will.” Felix said. He grabbed his sword of moralta and Aegis shield. He was prepared for a fight.

In an area amongst the chaos, a dark knight and what seemed to be their commander was watching the battle and monitoring the excavation.

”Sir! Excavation is going smoothly with no halt sir!” A dark knight reported.

”Excellent. Proceed as plan. But prepare your guard squads. They are coming.” The authoritative voice, giving the command.

“Yes sir!” The dark knight replied.

Just as the spare soldiers arrived in the area, Byleth, Lysithea, Felix, and Annette enter the area as well. Just as he predicted.

”Ah. So the king and the Duke decided to join us?” The commander spoke.

Byleth took one look at him, and noticed he was different than the other soldiers. 

“Who are you?” Byleth asked, in a readying stance to fight.

”Ah yes. Manners. They must always be provided.” The commander said as he waved his hand in snark.

”I am Hezekiah! Tactician of the Crimson Sky!” Hezekiah voiced. 

From the style that Byleth depicted, Hezekiah was a Dark knight. However, instead of traditional Fodlan Dark knight armor, Hezekiah has a masked helm, only revealing his mouth. He also had a big coned collar, similar to Byleth’s collar of his Enlightened One armor, except Hezekiah’s was donned in black with red outlines. Hezekiah also had a pure silver Halberd that had gold outlines on the head in his right hand. It was pure, stainless silver.

”Why are you here attacking Fradarlius territory? It is forbidden to trespass let alone cause collateral damage.” Byleth questioned.

”Oh please. We are merely trying to retrieve what we need. Once we collect it, we will be on our way and you wouldn’t even see damage.” Hezekiah said.

”I will not stand for this! You will not cause further damage to my land!” Felix said as he prepared himself.

”I knew you wouldn’t...” Hezekiah said.

He waved his hand briefly and his soldiers became ready.

”THE HUNT IS ON BOYS!” Hezekiah shouted and the soldiers prepared their attack on their enemies.

Byleth, Lysithea, Felix, and Annette all split up to their separate areas, proceeding as planned. 

They took on countless foes all in their own right. Byleth and Lysithea took on their foes in their respective areas with ease, making two piles of defeated bodies as they defeated their foes. One pile consisted of physically wounded soldiers while the other were those who were hurt by magic. 

The same applied to Felix and Annette. Felix cut his way through everyone while Annette fired her magic with no delay.

Fradarlius territory was a wide area surrounded by a big wall, each area respectively having houses for people to rent lodgings. Among the four areas the grouped aimed for, there was a digging sight near the walls, as if they were mining something. The group got closer to the area, in which soon they can haunt excavation.

However, Hezekiah was analyzing their entire move.

”So... it seems their strategy is divide and conquer.” Hezekiah thought to himself with his hand on his chinned. He then smiled as he knew exactly what to do.

”An effective strategy, but it’s up to no avail. A counter to this is to keep them on their toes.” Hezekiah said. All of the sudden, his hand glowed a red lightening as he prepared his move.

”BLOOD AURA!” Hezekiah shouted as he waved his hand.

A large red laser then fell from the sky, near the proximity of where Byleth and Lysithea were fighting. Luckily for them, they Dodged.

”Huh?! I never seen that spell before!” Lysithea said in shock.

”Blood Aura. A spell of my own creation. Very powerful and deadly. And best of all, it’s unlimited.” Hezekiah said with a grin.

”Unlimited?! How is that possible?!” Byleth asked. 

He and Lysithea kept dodging the oncoming Blood Aura spells one by one, as Hezekiah kept casting with a smug grin.

In the other areas, Felix and Annette notice the tight position Byleth and Lysithea were in. 

”What should we do dear?” Annette quickly asked.

”Cover me if anyone sees me. I’m going to stop Hezekiah.” Felix said.

Felix found a trail that leads behind Hezekiah, so he plans to make a sneak attack.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Lysithea begin realize their situation.

”It seems like he is trying to keep us on our toes. We need to act fast and strike.” Lysithea said.

”Yes. You attack one the left, I’ll go on the-“ but before Byleth could finish, Hezekiah interrupted him.

”A brilliant notion. I would’ve made that same plan myself. However, this was more than keeping you on your toes.” Hezekiah said.

”This about attracting out one of your friends and singling them out. Which will happen right about...” Hezekiah said he turns a different direction and sees Felix making a strike.

”NOW!” Hezekiah finishes, as he blocks his attack perfectly. Felix continues to attack, but even on his mount, Hezekiah blocked perfectly.

”Such a predictable move set.” Hezekiah commented on Felix’s style. 

Felix then began to realize that he wasn’t getting hits in, so he jumps to the top of the wall near where it was blown up.

”High ground? Well then, now it’s getting interesting.” Hezekiah smuggly commented. He then jumped off his mount and onto the top of the wall where Felix was. Felix prepared himself while Hezekiah clutched his Halberd.

”Nesaca will pierce that armor.” Hezekiah said, as Nesaca was the name of his halberd.

Hezekiah struck first at which Felix blocked, then follow up with another strike. After which blocking both, Felix struck twice and Hezekiah blocked as well. Hezekiah the fully spins his Halberd behind him and went for an aggressive strike. It caused Felix some knock back, but he did not falter. The clash was constantly exchanging strikes and blows that were blocked and parried.

As Byleth was fighting soldiers, he notices the duel between Felix and Hezekiah. And he notices a problem. Not only did Hezekiah had the advantage with a lance against a sword, Hezekiah was cunning, analytical, and smart. But before he could earn Felix, it was too late.

”FELIX WATCH OUT!” Byleth shouted, but the warning didn’t arrive in time.

Hezekiah grinned. He sweeped his lance under Felix causing him to trip, and while Felix was in the air, he brought Nesaca back down and impale his right bicep.

”Aaaack!” Felix screamed in pain.

“FELIX!” Annette shouted.

Hezekiah kept grinning, and then put his foot on Felix’s chest and knelt a little.

”You’re good, but I’m better.” Hezekiah said smuggly. He then kicked Felix off the wall, to which he fell to the flat stone ground.

Immediately, Annette rushes to Felix in attempt to heal him.

”Don’t worry Felix! I’ll patch you up!” Annette said preparing a recovery spell.

”I’m... fine... Ack!” Felix said in pain. The wound was deep, but somehow not fatal.

Hezekiah laughed haughty, until a dark knight approached behind with news.

”Lord Hezekiah. We have found the byceum.” The dark knight spoke.

”Excellent. We shall take our leave at once.” Hezekiah ordered. And with that, the bandits began to leave at an alarming rate.

”Well, it has been fun while it last your majesty, but I’m afraid that we will be on our way now. Once we meet again, It will be even more challenging to face me.” Hezekiah said smirking.

He then jumped off the wall and on to his horse and then rode away.

This left Byleth with more questions.

To be continued...


End file.
